Neon Lights
Neon Lights is a song co-written and recorded by American recording artist Demi Lovato, taken from her fourth studio album, DEMI (2013). It was released through Hollywood Records as the album's third single. The song was written by Lovato, Mario Marchetti, Tiffany Vartanyan, Ryan Tedder, and Noel Zancanella; the latter two also serve as the track's producers. Featuring elements of electropop and dance-pop music, as well as prominent EDM influences, "Neon Lights" covers new ground for Lovato sonically. The song inspired the name of Lovato's upcoming Neon Lights Tour. Background and release Lovato had previously worked with Tedder and Zancanella on her 2011 album Unbroken, resulting in the track "Who's That Boy" featuring electropop singer Dev. "Who's That Boy", which was identified as an album highlight, was originally planned as the album's second single before "Give Your Heart a Break" was released instead. For her follow-up album, Demi, Lovato intended to appeal to a "more mainstream audience", so she again sought to work with Tedder, who had written and produced such pop hits as "Apologize" and "Bleeding Love". The result of this collaborative recording session was "Neon Lights", which Mike Wass of Idolator calls a "rave-tastic synth anthem". In an interview with Tedder in October 2013 it was revealed that the idea to produce the dance record was his own, stating "That record Lights we did intentionally because I wanted to ... I heard it on her demo-reel and the next day I woke up and the melody was in my head, and I couldn't get it out of my head for two days, that's when I knew." He also went on to complement Lovato's vocals stating "She came in and just ripped it ... She in Pop music has one of the biggest ranges, possibly the highest full voice singer I've ever worked with. She can belt full voice like three octaves above middle C, it's just crazy ... and with complete power and complete control. At the beginning she's singing the lowest note she's ever done, and by the end she's going as high as she's ever gone." He went on to say that the song was a "Fun dance record." On September 27, 2013 Lovato posted a short teaser video to her Facebook page featuring the words "Neon Lights" formed out of neon light tubes and the background music for the song "Neon Lights"; the words "SUNDAY 6 PM EST" appeared on screen just before it ended. This was a reference to a live video chat Lovato had with her fans September 29, where she confirmed "Neon Lights" as the next single off Demi''and also announced her associated Neon Lights Tour in support of the album. Critical Reception The song received generally mixed reviews upon the release of Demi, with critics praising the song overall, but criticizing it's placement upon the album. Jason Lipshutz of Billboard called "Neon Lights" a "misguided dance stunt" and one of the risks Lovato took on Demi that didn't quite work out. He explained that the song "covers well-worn electro-pop territory" but doesn't do so quite as effectively as other similarly-styled singles, citing Rihanna's "We Found Love" as a superior dance hit. PopCrush editor Jessica Sager enjoyed the song in and of itself, but felt it was out of place on Demi and comes off as forced. Sam Lansky of Idolator also described "Neon Lights" as out of place, and called it a "by-the-numbers ... concession to pop-EDM trend-following" that failed to dazzle. Music Video After reaching 20 million followers on Twitter, Lovato released promo shots from the music video for her fans. The music video was released on November 21, 2013. Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (Official Lyric Video)|Lyric Video Live Performances Lovato first performed the song on October 3, 2013 at The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. On October 7, 2013, Lovato performed the song during her interview at The Ellen Degeneres Show. Lovato performed the song during the results show of the third season of The X Factor. Demi Lovato performs 'Neon Lights' on The Ellen Show HD|''The Ellen Degeneres Show Demi Lovato is Live On Stage! - THE X FACTOR USA 2013|''The X Factor US'' Chart Performance Lyrics Category:DEMI songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:2013 songs